Koba
Koba is an anti-hero in Rise of the Planet of the Apes and the hidden main antagonist of the blockbuster sequel, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He is an old bonobo and a test subject in Gen-Sys Laboratories, and later became an advisor towards chimpanzee leader Caesar and member of the ape council in the Ape Village. In Rise of the Planet of the Apes, he is played by Christopher Gordon in motion capture. Toby Kebbel replaced Christopher Gordon in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, who also portrayed Doctor Doom and Drake Stone. Rise of the Planet of the Apes Backround Not much is known about Koba's past. However, it is known that he was born in a primate research facility and once fully-grown, he was removed from his home after funding for the program was cut. Over the years, he was transferred to various laboratories as a lab rat, and as a result was subjected to torture for many ears. He was eventually sent to Gen-Sys as a test subject during the development of the ALZ-113 drug. As a result of all the abuse he received, Koba developed a strong hatred for humans, mainly towards Steven Jacobs, the greedy head of Gen-Sys. Experimentation After exposure to the ALZ-113 drug, his intelligence was surprisingly increased to the point where he was able to write Jacobs' name, but Jacobs was too overjoyed with the apparent success of the virus to notice Koba's vicious intentions towards him. During one of these tests, he attacked Franklin, knocking his mask and exposing him to the ALZ-113. It was soon proven in the days to come that while the virus improved the intelligence of the apes, it was deadly to humans. The virus was accidentaly released into the human population, killing off most of the world's population as the pandemic reached global proportions. Battle at the Golden Gate Bridge Koba was soon freed by Caesar and joined the rebellion to find haven in Muir Woods Park and was ordered by Caesar to climb the bridges high wire supports. During the battle Buck, a comrade and friend of Caesar's was killed by Jacobs, who was now dangling from the wreckage of a helicopter on the edge of the bridge. Not willing to kill him but also not caring for him, Caesar left Jacobs in the hands of Koba. He begged for mercy, but Koba pushed Jacobs off the bridge without hesitation, sending a screaming Jacobs and the damaged helicopter falling into the water below. Koba and the other apes escaped in Muir Woods Park, where Will had come to find Caesar. Koba attacked him but was stopped by Caesar. Koba then ran off. However, he rejoins the apes in acknowledging Caesar's leadership. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes After the Simian Flu disease 10 years after the outbreak of the ALZ-113 virus a.k.a the Simian Flu, Koba is now living with Caesar in the ape colony, where he acts as an advisor to Caesar and a mentor to his young son, Blue Eyes. Caesar seems to have forgiven Koba for his attempted attack on Will and the two act as friends. During a deer hunt, Koba saves Caesar and Blue Eyes from a grizzly bear for which Caesar expresses his gratitude to Koba. When a group of humans stumple upon the ape colony, one of them, Carver, shoots and wounds a young ape named Ash, Blue Eyes's best friend. Caesar and Koba and the other apes rush to their aid and force the humans out. The following night, the ape council decides on how they should deal with the humans. Koba strongly suggests they attack the humans before they can attack themselves, to which many of the apes, including Blue Eyes, agree. Caesar disagrees, feeling war will do more harm than good, conducts a diplomatic plan to deal with the human threat. The following morning, an entire ape army appears and forces the humans to stay in their land, while the apes stay in theirs. This does not last, for a group of humans led by Malcom return to talk the following day. Malcom says that he hydroelectric dam, which is located in the ape territory, is the only chance the humans have at regaining power. Caesar allows them in, which angers Koba greatly. This causes an argument, to which Koba reminds Caesar of the misetreatment he suffered at the hands of humanity. Seeing that he offended his leader, Koba asks Caesar for forgiviness, which he accepts. Nonenthless, Koba is still not convinced of the humans' real plans, and begins to doubt his leader's loyalty. Battle for Peace He and his two followers sneak into the human city and discover a vast array of weaponry, which he believes will be used for an attack. Though Koba is caught, he is able to escape with his life by pretending to act like a circus monkey to two guards. Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Animals Category:Spear Users Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Primates Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Complete Monster Category:Gunmen Category:Male Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Fearmongers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Trickster Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Sociopaths Category:Brutes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Planet of the Apes Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Torturer Category:Hatemongers Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Males Category:Action Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Scarred Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fascists Category:Successful Villains Category:Usurper Category:Delusional Category:Ferals Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Incriminators Category:Bludgeoners Category:Dark Messiah Category:Social Darwinists Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Egomaniacs Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Gaolers Category:Brother of hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Killjoy Category:Provoker Category:Arsonists Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Strategic Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Riders Category:Muses Category:Siblings Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Mutilators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Propagandists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Paranoid Villains Category:20th Century Fox Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first